Preview (The Actual Thing Is Going To Be 300,000,000 Words)
by Dante Maryam
Summary: This Is Only A Preview. I Plan On This Being The Longest Homestuck Fanfiction Ever. It Is While The Trolls Are On The Meteor And Dave And Gamzee Have Been With Terezi. Dave Has Already Broken Up With Her And She Is Currently In A Black Relationship With Gamzee. Warning: There Will Be Sex, Nudity, Ect. Shit Like That. I Will Be As Descriptive As I Can Be With Everything.


Winning Her Over

A Karkat X Terezi Fanfiction

By: Dante Hagan

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Of These Characters.

My life has officially become meaningless. Stuck on a fucking meteor with a murderous boss chasing us all the way, losing the troll I cared the most about to some human scumbag, then thinking I had another chance to win her back just to have her taken away by my ex-friend, Juggalo, slime slurping, Faygo guzzling, cherub raising, bastard. This "old friend" of mind just happened to be my Moirail. Actually ex-moirail that is, since he went insane it's pretty much been dead. He even had the nerve to try and blame it on me, when he wasn't the one putting up his part of it. I was the one constantly looking after him, when all he did was nothing. It's not like I cared much anyways. The only thing I was worried about was him killing Terezi, but I guess he wont seeing as hes her god damn Kismesis now. That was probably the worst thing that ever happened to me. At that point I pretty much never spoke to anyone. Even when she tried to talk to me, I said I was busy or made some other lie up and left. Usually leaving her either confused, angry, or a tiny bit of sad. Worried was something I hoped for, but she never showed any worry so I assumed she didn't. Which didn't help my depression and anger about the fact of the matter any better. It actually made it worse, not that I showed it in front of others. The only person I would talk to at this point was Kanaya, and even that was a rare. Usually she would just ask how I was and I would respond with terrible. When she tried to ask why I told her it wasn't anything I wanted to talk about and even through her worry, she let me be. Sometimes I wish she didn't just so I could tell her. The answer would have to be forced out of me, for I didn't have the gut to tell anyone willingly. She reminded me constantly that if I needed someone to speak to about matters that I could always speak to her. I always said 'thanks' and that if I wanted to I would. Which was a lie, because I did want to talk to her about it, but I couldn't do it without motivation to. Besides the short conversations with her I just sat in my respitblock reading or watching movies that I have seen a thousand times. I tried to look for parts of book and movies that helped tell me how to take back a girl from another guy, but all the things that said how meant that I had to be a higher blood than the other guy. Which wouldn't be possible due to my mutant blood. I used to hate myself so much for it that I even carved the word 'mutant' into my left arm with a knife. It was way before this game existed, and before I stopped caring, so nobody but me knew about it. This is one of the reasons I wore long sleeved shirts and sweaters. So that nobody else could see the shame I used to feel. Even though I keep telling myself that I was done hating myself for it, sometimes I still beat myself up about it. Even though I didn't have a choice in it, I still hate it. The only one that doesn't hate it is probably Terezi. Every time she was near me she used to tell me it was the best smelling and best tasting color in existence. I usually rolled my eyes when she said it. Then most of the time yelled at her for licking my cheek when I turned red right afterward. I never wanted to admit that I actually liked it. So I didn't. Now I wish I would have. I kind of miss it. I miss her. God dammit I'm an idiot. I pushed the one person I was flushed for away and now I'm paying the terrible price. Being forced to sit in my respitblock, going over through old pesterlogs between me and her, and sobbing like a weak pathetic loser. What was I going to do with my life? If this is what the future has in store for me, then kill me now.

Someone began knocking on my door. I tried to ignore it for as long as I could, but whoever it was wanted to speak with me more than I figured. I took a second to wash my face off of tears with a towel. The entire time the person still knocking. When my face was clean I slowly dragged my feet to the door and slowly pulled it open. There was the tall troll herself, Kanaya Maryam. She wore the same black t-shirt with a green Virgo symbol on it, a green band wrapped around her waist to cover the hold blasted in her by Eridan a while ago, and a long, red, sparkly dress that dropped to the ground. Since she became a rainbow drinker her skin had turned lighter. She stood about an inch taller than me, so I didn't have to hold my head up to look at her face. She looked at me with slight concern in her eyes. I was going to wonder why, then I remembered that I was just sulking and washed my face with a dry towel, so I probably didn't look like a million boonbucks. I greeted her with a growl. Even though I was not trying to make her mad, I did however want her to leave me to my peace. Which of course wouldn't happen and she invited herself inside. Slipping past me and looking around. When she looked for about a minute she then took a seat on the couch. I reluctantly shuffled over and took a seat next to her. I waited for her to say something, which took too long for my liking. Her voice was always smooth and easy to hear. She talked just loud enough to be heard, but not too loud that it was annoying. She made sure that she always said the right thing as well.

"Karkat. May I ask why you were sulking alone in here? Or would that be a bad question to ask right now? If it is not then I would like to talk about it with you."

"I don't want to talk about it. Okay maybe I do, but either way I still won't."

"Is there a reason you won't? If so, I would like to know what it is and if I can help."


End file.
